Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-9}{3y} - \dfrac{5}{3y}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-9 - (5)}{3y}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-14}{3y}$